Jacob Michael Fields
"You and I aren't so different....Maybe we should work together more often" - ''Jacob Fields. ''"Don't count on it kid." - ''Michael Grant - Captains Jacob Fields and Michael Grant after the Battle of Jacobi. '''Captain Jacob Fields '''or '''CPT Fields, '''and later '''Grand Admiral Fields '''is a Commissioned Fleet Officer in the Trade Coalition Space Forces. Being born on January 27th, 2724 a.d on the ice planet of Gignomis, Jacob is one probably the youngest commissioned officer to serve during the Human-Tamarid War (although Michael Grant is only just a year older). Unlike the other officers in the Space Forces who has had ample enlisted ranking military experience, Jacob is the only one with a University Education from which he it at the Naval Officers Acadamy on Gignomis thus automatically giving him the low officer rank of Ensign upon his graduation. When the Tamarids invaded Trade Space in 2749 a.d Jacob served on the ''Cielo Command Frigate ''the ''TDN Europa ''as the ships Executive Officer. During the Battle of Annistaria (later would become the New Tamarid Homeworld) his Captain died at the helm when a Tamarid fighter crashed into the ships bridge killing most of the bridge crew and critically wounding Jacob himself. He then took on his duty as acting captain, then proceeded a tactical retreat from the Annistaria System saving thousands of lives. After the battle Jacob was promoted to Captain and was given the battered ''Europa ''as his first command ship (upon it being refurbished) and was given a brand new crew as well was awarded the Medal of Courage by the Trade Coalition Government. During the rest of the war Jacob's highly logical thinking in battle strategies caused him to be one of the best officers enlisted in the fleet and continued him to become more famous amoung the lower enlisted. In 2755 a.d when the Tamarids continued to push back Trade Coalition forces into the Mid-Ring and the reconstruction of the government to become the Trade Emergency Federation (TEF), he became the Captain of the newly constructed ''KOL class Battleship ''(a new capital ship class of the fleet) the ''TSV Destiny. '' '''Early Life' "Jacob....I know you want to get out to the Academy and I love that you do. But....Your father and I can barely afford to make a living here." - ''Jacob's mother. ''"What about assistance from the government? Could they be of some sort of help?" - ''Jacob ''"The Coalition only recognizes the people living in the Core Worlds. We have no help from them....Only poverty." - ''Jacob's mother. Jacob Fields was born on the ice world of Gignomis, in the Middle-Ring of the Trade Coalition Space. Jacob was born into a poor subjugated family, that like the vast majority of the people of Gignomis suffers at the under the harsh economic standards and regulations set forth by the United Trade Coalition. Jacob grew up relatively poor, always having to improvise some of the most odd ways to keep warm during Gignomis' deathly cold winters and freezing temperature summers. His parents were Agni'Kai Crystal miners, a valuable blue and expensive crystal used in some of the Trading vessels' reactors and often worn as jewelry on Earth or on other Core Worlds. He lived in a crampt duplex that was built into a cliff in the miners city of Maysa. Though he got along with his mother and father very well. They sometimes got into heated argument on regarding Jacob's future, most notably Jacob's aspiration to enroll in the Trade Coalition's Space Naval Acadamy in the Capital City of their planet. His father greatly protested this notion for he was a radical who was against the Coalition. However regardless of his father's views Jacob still aspired to be a commissioned officer of the Space Forces. Growing up Jacob was rather literate and poetic as well as rather shy. He was into artistic things and would much rather read books and write poetry rather than play with the other school boys. This scholarly life style made him nearly a genius having graduated his secondary schooling at the top of his class. 'The Unification Wars' With the outbreak of the Unification Wars in 2739, Gignomis (being located in the Middle Ring Worlds) was assaulted by Rebel Forces of the Nilitheim Rebels for its vast amounts of Agni'Kai Crystal. The Coalition Forces were also present on the planet and in orbit, however the intense fighting decimated the ice world with the civilian casualties numbering in the tens of millions. Towards the end of the Battle of Gignomis in 2743 the rebel forces attacked at destroyed Maysa as well as many other cities killing all of their inhabitants including those of Jacobs parents. Jacob and some of his school friends survived only due to that they were exploring a nearby cave on a mountain range north of the city. At this time Jacob was only nineteen years of age. 'Academy Years' ''"Never be vengeful. Never be sorry. And never let the past define who you are. If an officer falls to these he or she is unable to lead and thus none will be able to follow. I know you all have losses from this war, we all do. As do I, but I am not hear to tell you about my losses and you are not here to tell about yours. You will be the future leading force of this vast fleet of ours. Soon you will be commanding thousands. As much as I hate it, this is war and in war people die and its an officer's duty to be strong so that his or her sailors beneath them to have the strength and courage to outlast any hardship and look towards a better future. You are the future." ''-Naval Officer Academy Headmaster. 'First Year' Devastated by the loss of his parents during the Battle of Gignomis, Jacob then enrolled into the Naval Officers Academy on Gignomis (which was spared during the battle) upon reaching the age of eighteen. The first year and a half Jacob doubted his abilities whilst mourning his parents deaths, however one day during a speech from the headmaster who was an inspirational officer in the Space Forces made him change his doubts into inspiration. Since then Jacob devoted to be the best of the best, building up his leadership skills, his charisma, and his mind. It was also during the end of this year that the Unification Wars came to a complete end. 'Second Year' Roughly around his second year at the academy Jacob was in the top five of academics, tactics, and leadership courses. This year was when Jacob worked his hardest to move up in the academy, earning the respect from many of his fellow classmates and a few of the faculty. He was promoted twice within a very short amount of time due to his grades and academic performance. 'Third Year' By his third year Jacob got promoted to the highest ranking a cadet could get in his third year, and it was at this time where he met his future logistics officer Brett Keels. The two became the best of friends being both lost their parents in the same battle and growing up in Maysa. The two of them went on to be equally two of the best cadets the Naval Academy had seen in decades, however Brett was more into logistics and data collecting, while Jacob was more into leading and tactics. 'Final Year' His fourth and final year at the Naval Officers Academy saw him graduate and enlist with high honors along with his good friend and colleague Brett Keels. At their graduation several of the veteran officers from the war were present. Some were impressed at Jacob's performance, others were bitter. Few including newly Promoted Captain Michael Grant showed mixed feelings towards the new Ensign Fields. 'Commissioned the TSV Europa Jacob was given his first command in 2749 on board one of the nine frigate/cruiser factories in orbit above the fortress world of Jacobi, where twelve newly constructed Ceilo-class cruisers ''were ready to be added to the United Trade Coalition Space Fleet. He was assigned to ''CC-202 ''which would later be christened as the ''TSV Europa. ''However, he would only serve as the vessel's second in command under Captain Raymond. The ''Europa ''would then serve its own small intelligence fleet tasked with monitoring specific sections of the war-torn Middle and Outer Ring Worlds. This is where he first met his future second in command aboard the ''TSV Destiny ''Ensign Natalie Thomas. Jacob along with the rest of the crew of the ''TSV Europa ''would then be put to the ultimate test as soon as reports began to be received about unusual activity commencing within the far reaches of the Outer Ring Worlds beginning with the remote frontier volcanic outpost world of Annistaria going "dark" as well as a handful of additional worlds of the same region. Jacob and Captain Raymond treated the occursions as possible communications errors being that the Outer Ring Worlds have been devastated by the Unification Wars, either that or minor insurections, or common pirate activity as well. However, when Vice Admiral Harmon gave coded messages to all of the fleets operating within the whole Coalition stating for all ships to be watchful of ''suspicious unordinary activity, ''suspicion began to arise about the true activity commencing as well as the true nature of Vice Admiral Harmon's mission to the region. Subsequently like many other fleets operating within the Outer Ring the Vice Admiral called upon the ''Europa ''and its small fleet to assist in gathering intelligence in regards to the affected area. While en route to Annistaria Jacob and the crew of the ''Europa ''encountered a strange grotesque alien like vessel in orbit near the gas giant Arren, travelling at high speeds that surpassed even fastest of the Coalition Fleet's Corvettes. The vessel did not attack the ''Europa ''however, it did show signs of its awareness and quickly adjusted to a quick jump to phase space. Soon after the encounter the communication systems began to go dark and the ''Europa ''quickly discovered a larger fleet of alien war vessels on the dark side of the Gas Giant. Captain Raymond immediately set cource for Vice Admiral Harmon's current location being the Annistaria System. Upon Arrival Jacob found Vice Admiral Harmon's 13th Tactical Siege Fleet already engulfed in a large scale battle with the alien's main fleet, being dubbed the Battle of Annistaria and the beginning of a deadly war with the extragalactic alien race known as the Tamarids and their subordinate races. During the battle the ''Europa ''sustained heavy damage, due to the vessel having a brand new inexperience crew as well as the vessel not being a full scale battle cruiser and only a mere intelligence vessel. An out of control Tamarid fighter craft crashed into the bridge of the vessel killing Captain Raymond, most of the crew, and critically wounding Jacob himself causing him to hospitalized for weeks after. With Captain Raymond gone and the death of Vice Admiral Harmon, Jacob assumed the helm of the ''Europa ''utilizing its advanced communications systems to signal the few remaining ships of the 13th Siege Fleet to a tactical retreat rendezvousing with Captain Michael Grant in the nearby Marrus System. 'Captain of the ''Europa After the Battle of Annistaria, Jacob was hospitalized for weeks for severe injuries sustained in the fighter crash. Captain Grant now taken command of the remnants of Admiral Harmon's fleet has relocated to a remote base within a lengthy asteroid field near a yellow gas giant known locally as The Breach. Captain Grant orderd the repairs to the ''Europa ''along with additional armaments and a new crew. Upon the Arrival of Admiral Watson, Jacob was promoted to the rank of Captain along with Natalie Thomas being promoted to Ensign First Class. Jacob would then take command of the ''Europa ''with Ensign Natalie Thomas as his Executive Officer. 'Personality and Traits''' Jacob is a solitary and shy man, but possesses a great wit and unsurpassed knowledge and curiosity. He adapts quickly to his surroundings and has the ability to make quick reasonable decisions when needed. He is also very book smart and is able to comprehend as well as take and process information to an almost near photographic memory, and also has a vast appreciation for the arts being interested in the works of Shakespear and Edgar Allan Poe. However despite his brilliant intelligence Jacob lacks any real time military experience which has set him on many conflicts of interest with fellow officer Captain Michael Grant as well as others. Jacob is also prone to be naive and often thinks that everything he learned in a text book is and should be the right logical way of being, which also has set disagreements with the less witty but much more experienced young Michael. Despite his fallbacks his intelligence and witts are a vital asset to humanity during the Human-Tamarid War.